entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by operatives and enemies alike throughout missions and other gamemodes. Entry Point currently features 6 types of firearms, with 11 guns in total. Most of them can be unlocked by simply purchasing them with money acquired throughout the course of the game, but a couple can only be unlocked through special events and gamepasses. More weapons will likely be added as development progresses. While some weapons are accurate portrayals of real life firearms, others are visual composites of other guns and don't have exact counterparts. Melee Melee is an alternate option that is mostly used during stealth. You must be holding a weapon to perform melee attacks by pressing "V". You can switch between the two modes by holding "V". The mode is indicated by a fist or a knife icon next to the health bar. The knife is automatically equipped when a heist goes loud. Having the Steady Aim perk will allow you to use melee attacks while sprinting with a mastered weapon. Bash A gun bash will silently knock out any NPC, leaving their disguise intact. Guards and civilians can be knocked out even after the alarm is raised, but it will not work on combatants. Knife Stabbing somebody will kill them and ruin their disguise. As opposed to bashing, knifing can damage combatants, killing normal NPCs in one stab and common combatants in 2 stabs. However, it has a slow speed making it highly ineffective and leaving you open to damage, thus only viable in emergencies. Knifing is not recommended during stealth as it will ruin your no-kill bonus & have less range than the gun bash, without any benefits. Knifes cannot be used while dual wielding. Weapon Types Pistols An effective backup weapon in a pinch, pistols are small, cheap, and very easy to hide. No other weapons are necessary when stealth is the goal. Having the Pistol Mastery perk allows you to dual wield when having two pistols of the same model and reload a single equipped pistol 25% faster * UP9 (CZ75) - A basic, small-caliber pistol. Though it deals low damage, its low cost, great speed and amazing handling makes it a secondary that anyone can use for any mission. It is available as a stock weapon which has the special trait of being free to deploy with. * K45 (M1911) - A classic pistol known for its stopping power, high reliability, and timeless design. It's a popular backup for professionals. * Raven (Desert Eagle) - A powerful and yet impractical magnum, capable of dealing serious damage to the enemy as well as the operative's arms. Known for its prowess as a medium range instakiller (Vital targets and headshots required), this rare gun is favoured by game veterans. Submachine Guns Similar to pistols, submachine guns are small in size and relatively easy to conceal, but they have a higher rate of fire. Having the SMG Mastery perk reduces the concealment cost of all SMGs by 2 points. * S97 (MP7) - A fully-automatic PDW that can unleash a hail of bullets in a pinch. What it lacks in accuracy and power, it makes up for in firerate. * MM20 (Kriss Vector & UMP-45) - A burst SMG that is great for tap-firing or burst-firing at medium ranges due to its low spread. It has a special recoil compensation system that puts it a huge step above the average weapon. Shotguns Shotguns excel in short range combat and one well placed shot is probably all you need. They make up for their shorter range and fire rate with high damage. Having the Shotgun Mastery perk increases the intimidation range of all shotguns by 50%. * 480 MCS (870 MCS) - A basic pump-action shotgun. Though it is quite slow to fire and reload, it packs enough power to solve any problem in its path. This is the default starter weapon. Rifles Not all enemies can be dealt with up close, but fortunately rifles have the range and power required to take on foes at any distance, without hesitation. Having the Rifle Mastery perk decreases the spread of all rifles by 40%. * CBR-C (RFB-C) - This high-caliber DMR doesn't have a very large magazine, but it is strong enough to make each and every shot an efficient one. It's well-suited for medium to long range engagements. * F57 (CZ 805 Bren/ACR) - A fully-automatic assault rifle with a large variety of customization options. It is quite effective at getting the point across at any range. Snipers There's no better way to shut down snipers than by giving them a taste of their own medicine. These rifles are slow yet powerful, and can even take on foes hiding behind thick cover. Having the Sniper Mastery perk allows all snipers to pierce through ballistic shields, enemies and bulletproof glass. * CH-A (M14/M1A) - A powerful semi-automatic sniper, ideal for assassinations of all kinds. It packs enough of a punch to go through several walls and has a deadly headshot. Heavy Going loud might not be the safe way to heist, but it's definitely the fun way. These weapons are among if not the most expensive and sure to slow you down. Having the Heavy Weapons Mastery perk reduces the movement speed penalty of all heavy weapons by 50%. * Sawblade (Modified-M249) - A fully-automatic LMG equipped with the ability to fire near endless amounts of rounds downrange due to the 100-round magazine it has. You won't be reloading often with this weapon but when you do it takes much longer than other available weapons to do so. * Thumper (M79) - A single-shot grenade launcher that is a great utility for breaking walls and doors open. It also makes for pretty good crowd control as well and can one shot unarmored targets, even on Legend difficulty. Statistics There are many statistics associated with the weapons that dictate how they perform in combat or during stealth. They can be found in detail on a specific weapon's page. * Damage - The amount of damage this weapon deals to an enemy's health. Headshots deal four times the damage, and weapons deal less damage through walls and at greater distances. * Penetration - The amount of cover or terrain a weapon can shoot through before stopping. Rifles and snipers generally have much higher penetration than other weapons. * Firerate - The speed at which a weapon can fire, sometimes displayed in rounds per minute. * Recoil - The kick of the weapon after firing a shot. The lower the recoil is, the easier a weapon is to control with sustained fire. * Spread - The accuracy of the weapon. Weapons with lower spread tend to hit closer to where the player is aiming, especially when fired at full speed or from the hip. * Range - The distance a weapon can fire before it stops dealing damage. Weapons with higher range have less damage dropoff at a distance. * Capacity - The amount of rounds a weapon can carry. Most magazine-fed weapons can carry an additional round in the chamber. * Mobility - The speed you move at when equipping the weapon. If you have two different weapons, the slower one's speed is used. The penalty stacks additively with armor and bags. * Concealment - How easy a weapon is to conceal. Without the help of perks, weapons with more than 6 concealment points will be visible on the player. * Reload Time - The amount of time it takes for a weapon to reload. Smaller weapons tend to reload faster than larger ones. Modifications Almost every gun has a variety of modifications and attachments available, ranging from optics and barrel additions to tactical and concealment options. There are many combinations available to suit the needs of each mission. The Thumper is the only weapon that cannot equip modifications. UP9 * Sight: Iron Sights, Glow Sight, Ring Sight, Mini Sight, Delta Sight * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser K45 * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Laser Raven * Barrel: Suppressor * Sight: Iron Sight, Glow Sight, Mini Sight, Delta Sight. * Tactical: Laser * Frame: Default (Chrome), Matte, Steel, Gold S97 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Magazine: Normal Magazine, Short Magazine MM20 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Laser * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip * Stock: No Stock, Stock 480 MCS * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight * Barrel: Flash Hider, Suppressor, Duckbill, Choke * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser * Stock: Normal Stock, Short Grip CBR-C * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS, LS6X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip F57 * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser, Canted Sights * Magazine: Normal Magazine, Short Magazine * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip * Stock: No Stock, Full Stock CH-A * Sight: Iron Sights, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS, LS6X * Barrel: Flash Hider, Muzzle Brake, Suppressor * Tactical: Flashlight, Laser Sawblade * Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot * Grip: Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip Concealment Any weapon can be concealed so that it is not visible when unequipped. When a gun is over your concealment threshold, it will be visible to guards and civilians giving you the armed status. You can increase your concealment threshold with perks or decrease the needed concealment of a weapon by changing their modifications. Concealment values By default, your concealment limit is 6. The Inner Pockets perk will passively increase the concealment limit by 1, and the Hidden Weapons perk unlocks Concealed Holsters, which can be equipped for an extra 1 concealment limit, making the max concealment 8. The exception to this is SMGs; with the SMG Mastery perk, the concealment factor of all SMGs is decreased by 2. As a suppressor adds 2 points only guns with a concealment value of 6 or less can be concealed with a suppressor. Category:Weapons